the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
James Smith
James Smith (born August 30th 2002) is a fourth year student in The Bully TV series. He is Harry Smith's younger brother. He is a goody-goody who tries to stop Harry from causing mischief. He also helps many of his classmates with their work. He attends Colham High School, where he is in the Farthead house. In The Bully TV series he is voiced by Sasha Campbell, who is also Sally Brittan and Tyler Hibbert's voice actor. James runs his own gang called The Perfect Pansies Club, which he founded after he was fired from The Black Foot Gang. He also still wears nappies, which burst whenever he is shocked, excited or stretches his legs. His favourite TV shows are Fancy Hippos and Pauline and her Prancing Petunias, the former of which he has a large obsession with. He enjoys reading the weekly comic series Fatty Fairies. His favourite foods are vegetables and Fancy Hippos Healthy Husks, and he loves to eat at Veggies for Vegans. He also hates junk food with a passion; he once bought a variety pack of Runners crisps just to bury them in the compost heap. His interests are considered by many to be immature for his age, despite his mature personality. Over the course of the series, James has grown a bit. Despite this it has taken longer than others for him to hit puberty, and his voice has not yet broken. In the episode James Smith Becomes a Man, a Homian student who newly joined Colham High School named Euan Leytze takes advantage of James' inability to stand up for himself and bullies him. Harry then puts him through rigorous training to toughen him up to no avail, until he finds that James gets extremely angry over anyone insulting his Fancy Hippos obsession. When Harry provoked Euan to tease him for this, James beat him up, leading to him getting suspended for a week and Euan moving back to Homia. Relationships Family James lives with his older brother Harry Smith. Like many siblings, they squabble and have had many fights, some of which are physical. On the other hand, they still love each other like many siblings. His parents are Liam Smith and Grace Smith (née Grace Sherwood), and he gets on with them much better than Harry does, often sucking up to them in addition. Other relationships James is very friendly with his classmates Tim McDade, Gordon Cameron and Paul McEwan - all of them are members of the Perfect Pansies Club. He also gets along well with fellow classmates Luke Brittan, Hans Van Looy and Gordie MacEachern, along with his class teacher Emma Kenn. Peter Frost is sick of him for being such a goody-goody. In terms of his sexual status, he is asexual. It is possible this may change in the future. When his classmates talk to him about people they are attracted to, he often questions how they are attracted to them. Appearances Due to his large number of appearances, this section is incomplete. Season 1 *Harry Smith's First Day Back (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith Meets Pamela Milne *Harry Smith Gets Rich Quick *James Smith's Headbook Friend *Harry Smith Goes to Lil' Merica *Harry Smith's Swimming Lesson (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Early Christmas Present *Harry Smith's Summer Camp *Harry Smith's Bus Journey of Doom *Harry Smith's Poisonous Government Injection (cameo in class) *Harry Smith and his Bucket Full of Sick (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Solar Eclipse *Harry Smith's Jealousy (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith and the Perfect Pansies Club Sleepover *Harry Smith and the New Teacher Season 2 *Harry Smith's Hike *Harry Smith and the Disastrous Swimming Lesson *Harry Smith Goes to the Movies *Harry Smith Visits Egyptia (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Disastrous Date (appears but has no lines) *Harry Smith's Risky Adventure (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's School Trip *Harry Smith's Disastrous Hike (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Fun Run *Harry Smith's Jelly Disaster *Harry Smith Gets an Xbox One and Destroys It Season 3 *Mae MacDonald Moves In *Harry Smith's Fairy Dance *Harry Smith Goes Shopping *Harry Smith's Coconut *Harry Smith Joins the Perfect Pansies Club *Screw You, Harry Smith! *Harry Smith's Depression *Harry Smith: Life Sucks *Harry Smith Runs Away *Harry Smith Destroys the RustBucket 2000 *Harry Smith and the Obsessive Dinner Lady Season 4 *Harry Smith Says Goodbye *Harry Smith's Time Capsule *Harry Smith and the Battle for the Monkey Bars *Harry Smith Alone at Home *Harry Smith Trapped! *Harry Smith Aces a Test *Harry Smith's Christmas *Harry Smith and the School Uniform *Harry Smith's Father and Son Bond *Harry Smith's Heist *Harry Smith's Haircut *Harry Smith's Freaky Family *Harry Smith and the Green Machine *Harry Smith's Football Funnies (Incomplete) Video game appearances James appears in the video game The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists as a boss character during a dream Harry has. Initially he is in control of a TV that spits out characters from his favourite shows, then he commands vegetables with legs to attack his brother and tries to hog the tap end (hence controlling the temperature) of a cold bath the pair fall in. James is also a playable character in the kart racing game The Bully: Super Kart GP. He is a member of the light weight class with three karts based off him; these are the Fancy Hippo (acceleration based), the Stinky Nappy Buggy (all around with perked off-road) and the Fatty Flyer (speed based). He will also be unlockable in another upcoming game called The Bully: Board Race. Quotes *"Mum! Harry's being a bully!" - appears in various episodes *"Waaah! I burst my nappy!" - appears in various episodes *"I'm telling mum!" - appears in various episodes *"It's my turn to watch TV!" - appears in Harry Smith: Life Sucks *"Oooh goody! Extra homework, a double bill of Fancy Hippos and veggies for tea!" *"Mmmm, how I love green bean ice cream!" - appears in Harry Smith Tidies Up *"And into the Fancy Hippo Hop!" - appears in Harry Smith's Depression *"EEEEEEEK!" - appears in various episodes *"I'm turning into a scumbag!" - appears in Harry Smith and the Chavvy Scumbags *"Waah, it's starting, it's starting!" - appears in Harry Smith Goes to the Movies *"If this isn't an emergency then I don't know what is!" - appears in Harry Smith's House Party Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Colham High School students Category:Farthead Category:LGBT characters